dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Irico
|manga debut = "Joining the Galactic Patrol!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Occupation = Galactic Patrolman |Allegiance = Galactic Patrol |FamConnect = }} is a member of the Galactic Patrol. Appearance Irico shares similar features of that of members of the Tech-Tech alien race and has a very light green skin tone. As a member of the Galactic Patrol, he wears their standard uniform and Galactic Receiver. Personality Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Irico is present during the induction of Goku and Vegeta into the Galactic Patrol. During an emergency alert, Irico informs Merus that the Macareni gang have stolen something leading to Irico, Merus, Jaco, Goku and Vegeta to head to Jung in a ship to confront and deal with the gang where they later apprehend and stop them from stealing the Sky Gold. As they head back to HQ with the prisoners, Irico is informed about something by another Galactic Patrolman in his communicator and tells Merus, Jaco, Goku and Vegeta that the Kusaya Squad were scouting when they happened to find Moro's location. Goku and Vegeta decide to teleport to New Namek to confront Moro as that is where Goku sensed him approaching after discussing his power and Moro's wanting to use the Dragon Balls meanwhile Irico, Jaco and Merus decide to head back to HQ. After returning from the mission with Merus and Jaco, Irico was told to keep the ship ready to New Namek as Good Buu woke up. He then told Jaco that the Kusaya Squad has found the life readings of Goku and Vegeta on New Namek. He pilots the ship carrying Merus and Jaco to the planet New Namek and later informs his companions of the mass breakout at the Galactic Prison. When everyone decides to escape from New namek, Goku tells Irico to take his ship and leave but on the way Vegeta lands on his ship and demands to be let inside. Informing Vegeta that they are heading back to Galactic Patrol Headquarters, he is suddenly stopped and ordered to instead travel to Planet Yardrat. On the way there, Irico tells Vegeta about Saganbo and after hearing that Vegeta's son could defeat him, he is surprised to hear that Vegeta is a father. He tells him that it will be one week until they reach Yardrat and asks him what his plan is for when they get there. A week later, he informs Vegeta of their arrival. Upon landing down on the planet, the Yardratians mistake Irico for the Saiyan warrior Vegeta. While Vegeta trains under Pybara, Irico tries to get in touch with HQ but is unable. He notices a spaceship belonging to Saganbo's Spaceship and rushes to inform Vegeta of their arrival. He watches as Vegeta confronts Yuzun and two other henchmen, surprised when Yuzun transforms due to having never seen a transformation before. Techniques and Special Abilities *Hikou - Irico is capable of flight using his jet boots. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Police Category:Males Category:Galactic Patrol Category:Z Fighters Support